un bello amor y una gran batalla
by luis -ra
Summary: hinata le confiesa su amor a naruto y este dice que solo la ve como una amiga que esta confundido ella decide olvidarlo el se da cuenta que la ama un nuevo chico llega ala aldea y proboca celos el rubio ademas de un nuevo villano con un estraño poder ocular y secuestra a hinata y eso provoca una gran batalla entre el y naruto para salvar a hinata(naruhina)
1. confesion de amor

hola este es mi prime fanfic no sea malos perdon por la falta de ortografia es que lo hice muy rapido para q no se me fuera la idea que tenia

buenos en esta historia hinata no le a confesado su amor y sasuke regreso ala aldea despues de la pelea com madara y fue perdonado

UN BELLO AMOR

CAPITULO -1-CONFESION DE AMOR

era un dia asoliado y sasuke y naruto entrenaban hasta que una chica pelirosa los interrunpe y dice

hola chicos(dice la pelirosa al acercarce)

hola sakura(dicen los dos chicos la voltiarce)

sasuke recuerda que tenemos una cena en la noche(dice la ojiverde un poco sonrojada)

!QUE!(dijo el rubio sorprediendoce como de costumbre)USTEDE DOS SON NOVIOS

SI NARUTO(dijo el uchija un poco sonrojado)

ahhh ya veo(dijo el ojiazul tocandoce la barbilla)

que no te vas a enfadar(dijo la pelirosa mirandolo)

no sakura yo compredi(dijo el rubio triste)que tu amabas a sasuke ademas te quiero como una hermana.

y yo como un hermano(dijo la ojiverde mirandolo)ademas tienes un amor muy serca y no te das cuenta,

espera sakura que quieres decir con serca(dijo el rubio con duda)

adiossss(dijo la pelirosa en forma burlona)

tu sabes aque se refiere sasuke(dijo confundido el ojiazul)

ahy naruto la verda que eres un tonto(dijo el uchija)mejor sigamos el entrenamiento

esta bien(dijo el rubio salcamos)

mientras tanto sakura camina hacia su casa cuando se topa, con hinata que esta sentada en un tronco de un arbol pensando y la pelirosa se le acerca y le dice.

hola hinata que haces aqui(dijo la pelirosa al acercase)

hola sakura pu...pue es toy pensando.(dijo la ojiperla)

en naruto?(dijo la ojiverde)

hinata(se sonroja y le dice)como lo supiste

vamos para nadie es un secreto que estas enamorada de el desde ñiños(dijo la pelirosa)

yo...yo siempre lo eh amado(dijo la hyuga con la cara super roja)

tienes que decircelo(dijo la ojiverde)

oh no sakura yo no soportara si el me rechazara(dice la peliazul)

hinata debes decírselo si no se lo dices el muy tonto de naruto no se dará cuenta nunca Es tan distraído.(dice la ojiverde)

esta bien intentare decírselo.(dice la hyug OK bueno hinata me voy tengo una cita con sasuke en lcea noche.(dijo la ojiverde)

nos vemos sakura que te valla bien.(dice la hyuga)

en ese mismo momento naruto y saske acababan de terminar su entrenamiento y sasuke se fue para ir a la cena que tenia con sakura y naruto se quedo un poco mas al rato se dio cuen ta que alguien lo miraba. y dice

quien esta ahy(dijo el rubio gritando)

soy -kun(dijo muy sorojada la peliazul)

ah eres tu hinata(dijo el rubia carmandoce)que haces aqui

qu quria hablar con tigo naruto-kun(dijo muy sorojada la hyuga)

de que(dijo algo confudido el rubio)

este yo..yo(pensamiento-vamos hinata dicelo)yo !TE AMO¡(grito a todo pulmon)

hinata! (es verda seguramente de ese amor era q me estaba hablando sakura) pero que hago nunca había pensado en hinata como la mujer que amo siempre la he visto como una gran amiga.(dijo el ojiazul)

Hinata estaba casi en shock esperando lo que tendría que decir naruto.

valla no quiero lastimarla en este momento ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por ella, creo k solamente la veo como amiga ¿que haré? ¿Que le diré?**(penso el rubio)**

_hinata gracias __(decia el rubio mientras se acercaba a hinatay la abrazarla)__pero sabes estoy muy confundido siempre te he visto como mi amiga yo creo que lo mejor seria que siguiéramos siendo amigos._

_Hinata en ese momento comenzó a llorar en silencio estaba llena de dolor sentía hecho pedazos su corazón y aunque naruto la estaba abrazando no sentía consuelo._

hinata no llores yo siempre te he visto como una amiga. (creo pensando el rubio)

Hinata estaba completamente en shock así que en un momento de descuido de naruto se soltó de el y se hecho a correr llorando. Los amigos de ambos estaban hablando ahí en el parque sobré sus cosas y solamente alcanzaron haber a una chica corriendo y llorando.

esa que va ahí no era hinata.(dijo el chico amargado shikamaru)

si pero por que lloraba.(dijo el chico con apariencia de perro)

Naruto la vio alejarse y vio a sus amigos pero no quiso saludarles se fue directo a su casa a pensar sobre lo que había pasado con hinata.

continuara...


	2. descubriendo mis sentimientos

bueno aqui esta el seugundo capitulo disfrutenlo(perdon por la falta de ortografia

bueno en el capitulo anterior hinata le confeso a naruto que lo amaba, pero naruto le dijo que estaba confundido y que solo la veia como una amiga.(bueno ese es el resumen disfruten el capitulo)

CAPITULO 2 DESCUBRIENDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Naruto la vio alejarse y vio a sus amigos pero no quiso saludarles se fue directo a su casa a pensar sobre lo que había pasado con hinata.

Mientras tanto hinata llego a su casa y neji que estaban entrenando cuando la vio pasar corriendo y encerrándose en su cuarto salio aver lo quele pasaba.

Por que naruto-kun pork no soy de tu gusto que tengo k cambiar para k me ames, por te gusto sakura y yo no, por que naruto me destrozaste el corazón por que naruto por que. (decia la ojiperlo mientra lloraba en la cama)

mientras tanto naruto pensaba en su casa

hinata por que me siento tan mal si fui sincero contigo, por k hinata siento que se me arranco un pedazo de corazón Dios pork siento esto.(decia un rubio sentado en la cama)

En casa de hinata ella ya estaba mas tranquila se paro de su cama y salio al balcón de su casa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche decia.

naruto-kun mi amor yo no puedo vivir sin ti preferiría morir para evitarme este sufrimiento(dijo la hyuga mirando el cielo)

en ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la habitacion .

toc toc

¿quien es?(dijo la peliazul)

soy yo hinata-sama(dijo el genio hyuga))

pasa neji oni-san(dijo la ojiperli)

hinata-sama se encuentra bien(dijo preocupado el hyuga)

no neji-nisa(dijo saliendole las lagrimas)

es por naruto verdad(dijo muy serio el genio)

mientras tanto en la casa de rubio se olle el timbre de la puerta el se levata de la cama porque no puede dormir y abre la puerta.

hola tonto(dice un pelinegro)

sasuke que haces aqui(dijo asonbrado el rubio)

vine a decirte que mañana tenemos una mision(dijo el uchija)pero veo que tienes una cara que te pasa

como te dijo hoy hinata me dijo que me amaba(dijo el rubioarascandose la nuca)

valla no pensé que se atrevería a decírtelo.(dijo el pelinegro)

que tu lo sabían?(dijo sorprendido el rubio)

claro era muy evidente(dijo el uchija)

y por que no me lo dijiste(dijo un poco molesto el ojiazul)

porque tenías que saberlo por hinata no por mi.(dijo el pelinegro)

y como te sientes naruto despues de esa confesion(dijo el uchija mirandolo diretamente)

estoy muy confundido me siento mal triste desanimado siento un vació muy grande me duele el pecho también.(dijo el ojiazul mientrs se agaraba el pecho)

naruto eso es bueno(dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa)

que como va hacer bueno si me siento mal?(dijo el rubio mietras lo miraba confundido)

que tonto eres todos esos síntomas quiere decir que tu también estas enamorado de hinata(dijo el uchija)

que? tu creen eso?(dijo el rubio sorprendido)

claro tonto no te das cuenta tú también las amas(dijo el pelinegro)

pero esk yo estoy confundido nunca había visto a hinata de otra manera que no fuera como amigos (dijo el rubio)

piénsalo naruto hinata siempre te ha apoyado y ha estado contigo.(dijo el uchija poniendo un dedo sobrela frente del rubio)

recuerdo que ella me apoyo cuando pelie con kiba a pesar de ser del mismo equipo ella siempre me dio animo ami.(dice el rubio)quisas sea verda yo estoy enamorado de ella.

por fin tedas cuanta(dijo el uchija)y que haras ahora

ire mañana a su casa(le dijo el rubio)y le dire que me perdone que yo tambien la amo.

mañana no puedes tenemos una mision importante(dijo el pelinegro) y duraremos 3 diaz

si es verdad entoces esperare a venir(dijo el ojiazul)gracias sasuke por la aclaracion

de nada tonto me tengo que ir adiosline(dijo el uchija)

mientras tato en la mansio hyuga :

es por naruto verdad(dijo el genio)

si neji es el(dijo la ojiperli)

hinata- sama que le hiso para que se pusiera asi(dijo el hyuga)

veras neji-nisa le dije que lo amaba pero el me dijo que solo me veia como una amiga(dijo la peliazul con un poco de lagrimas)

tienes que olvidarlo hinata-sama(dijo el genio) o segura siendo un dolor para usted.

hinata penso un momento y le dijo)tienes razon neji-nisa intetare olvidalo anque sera muy dificil por que anque me cueste almitielo lo amo mucho.

no sera difcil para usted(dijo el hyuga)usted a demostrado ser una gran ninja, y una gran heredera del clan hyuga pora oldidalo.

gracias neji-nisa(dijo la peliazul)es verda ahora soy mas fuerte podre olvidalo.

esa es la altitud de una hyuga(dijo el genio) bueno hinata- sama ahora descanse

hai(dijo la ojiperli)

buenas noches neji-nisa(dijo la peliazul)

buenas noches hinata-sama(dijo el hyuga mientra cerraba la puerta)

continuara:

espero que le algan gustado lo siento por acerlo tan largo


	3. mision especial proteger la princesa

bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo:resumen(el el capitulo anterior naruto se dio cuenta q amaba a hinata pero al igual hinata decidio olvidarlo.

perdon por la ortografia

CAPITULO 3:MISION ESPECIAR PROTEGER LA PRINCESA

en un apartamento un chico rubio se levanta de su cama al no aber dormido pensando en loque su amigo le habia dicho y se va a duchar y a desayunar antes de salir asu mision cuando esta en la ducha piensa(rayos como no me di cuenta que amaba, a hinata ella siempre me apoyo pero yo solo la veia como una amiga pero aora lo tengo todo claro voy a buscarla despues de mi mision y le dire que la que yo tambien la amo si eso le dire ´´DE VERAS´´despues de desayuna y se va donde la hokage.

mientras tanto en la masion hyuga una hermosa peliazul,abre sus hemosos ojos blancos y se dispone a duchar mientras tato piensa(naruto-kun tengre que olvidalte auque sera dificil pero no podre verte de nuevo porque me dara mas sufrimientos)pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos(hinata-sama el desayuno esta listo)en un momento bajo)dice la peliazul desde la ducha)se cambia y baja las escalera llega ala cocina y dice

buenos diaz neji-nisa(dijo la hyuga)

buenos diaz hinata-sama(dice el castaño con una taza de cafe en su mano)

veo que se siente mejor(dice el genio hyuga)

si me siento mas tranquila(dice ojiperli)

hinata- sama penso en lo que le dije de olvidar a naruto( dijo con voz serria el castaño)

eh si lo e pensado(dijo la peliazul)y si lo intentare olvidal

me da mucho gusto por uste(dijo el hyuga)tiene que demostrar que es fuerte no solo en fuerza fisica sino en emocion tambien.

si (dijo la hyuga)y gracias neji- nisa(y le dio una pequeña sonrisa)

mientras tanto el rubio llega a la torre de el hokage llega hasta su oficina, y al abrir la pueta ve que ya los otros ah llegado sasuke sakura y hasta kakashi.

hasta que por fin llegas(dijiero todos al uniceno)

sento esque a noche no pude dormir bien(dijo el rubio)

una mision es pesial(dijiero todos al uniceno)

dejemen presentarles a la pricesa (dijo la rubia)

una princesa(dijieron todos al uniceno)

mucho gusto soy yukiko amizake(dijo la princesa)

hola princesa soy naruto uzumaki(dijo con una sonrisa el rubio)

hola soy sakura haruna y el es sasuke uchija(dijo pelirosa señalando al pelinegro)y el es kakashi sensei

bueno ya se presntaron ahora la misions veran al que escortar a una pricesa hasta la tierras de los maizales, ella es la hija y herredera del señor feudar asi que el no pidio que las escortemos hasta su tierras, asi que tendran q protejerla quedo claro.(dijo la hokage)

hai(dijieron todos y se fuerron)

en la entradas estaba los ninja y la princesa que era muy hermosa y amable tenia el cabello largo hermosos ojos cafe y su piel era castaña.

bueno en marcha(dijo kakashi)

hai(dijieron todos)

en el camino naruto va pendado en lo que le dira a hinata,para que lo perdone cuando se da cuenta que alguien lo mira fija su mirada, hacia la persana que era la princesa que lo mira y le da una hermosa sonrisa, el rubio recuerda que esa misma sonrisa le daba hinata cuando ellos se veia(pero es sacado de su recuerdo cuando una voz dice)

detegamonos aqui(dijo kakashi)

pero por que?(dijo el rubio)

esta oscureciendo(dijo kakashi)y la princesa tiene que descansar

ok: pero tengo que regresar lo mas pronto por que tengo que hablar con hinata(dijo el rubio)

naruto te dije que la mision es de tres dias(dijo el uchija)

lo se pero no puedo esperar(dijo el ojiazul agarandose la cabeza y ajitandose)

pues tienes que esperar(dijo la pelirosa)mejor escuchen a kakashi-sensei

hay que turnarnos para la vigilar que no hay enemigo(dijo kakashi)yo voy primero despues sasuke sakura y despues naruto ´´entendido´´

hai(dijieron todos)

la princesa dormira con tigo sakura(dijo kakashi)

hai(dijo la ojiverde)vamo princesa

si(dijo la princesa que era muy callada)

naruto tu y sasuke dormiran juntos en la tienda(dijo kakashi)mientras yo vigilare

hai(dijieron los dos)

en las tiendas sakura y la princesa duerme profundamente, en la de naruto y sasuke el rubio no puede dormir pensado en su hinata y sa le de la tienda, y ve que kakashi esta vigilando y se va hacia un rio que esta cerca del campamento, y mira la luna y piensa(hinata cuanto lo siento por no abel dando cuenta que te amo ante de que me dijieras que tu me amaba, asi no te habia dicho esa palabra que hicienran romper el corazon)mientras el rubio pensaba no se daba cuanta de que tres ninja lo estaban vigilando.

esos es uno de los ninjas que escortan ala prencesa(dicia villano 1 escondido)

si esto sera facil es solo un mocoso(decia el villano 2 tambien escondido)

atacaremos en la mañana(decia el villanos 3 tambien escondido)y no llevaremos a la princesa y mataremos a sus protetores

continuara:

espero que le algan gustado


	4. el regreso de la princesa a su aldea

bueno aqui esta el oro capitulo espero que le gusten(perdon por la falta de ortografia)bueno en el capitulo anterior, naruto estaba pensado en hinata pero no se daba cuenta que habian, uno ninjas obsevandolo.

CAPITULO 4:el regreso de la princesa a su aldea

el rubo sigue con sus pensamientos, mirando en silencio la luna y las estrellas mientras lo ninjas los observan, pero los ninjas se dan cuenta que alguien viene y se le acerca al rubio pero lo que los tres ninja no saben esque el (el uchija)se dio cuenta de su presencia pero este no le dio a entender(a los tres ninja)yse dirigio hacia el rubio y le dice

que te pasa tonto(dijo el uchija poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio)que haces aqui

hola sasuke estoy pensando(dijo el rubio)

es en ella verda(dijo el pelinegro)tranquilo veras que todo saldra bien

no se sasuke(dijo el ojiazul) con esas palabra que le dije no se si me perdonara

que fue lo que le dijiste(dijo el mirandolo el pelinegro)

el rubio suspiro y le dijo)que solo la veia como una amiga

pero aun no te nias claro tu sentimientos como ahora(dijo el uchija)

si es verda ahora se que la amo(dijo el rubio con mas animo)

si asi es ahora vamos que es tu turno de vigilar(dijo el uchija) ademas esta mision no llevara 3dias mañana llevaremos ala princesa a su casa yno tomara otro dia para volver a la aldea

si(dijo el rubio)

entoces volvieron a el campamento, y por el camino se encontran co kakashi-sensei mientras el rubio se adelanto el pelinegro le dice a kakachi sensei

no estan sigiendo(dijo el uchija)

lo se son tres ninja(dijo kakashi)

que hacemos(dijo el pelinegro)

aremos de cuenta que no sabemos de su presencia(dijo kakashi)asi si nos atakan los detendremos

si(dijo el uchija)

ah no le digas nada a eso dos(dijo kakashi)sabes que naruto es muy imperativo y le puede avisar al enemigo que sabemos su presencia.

esta bien(dijo el pelinegro mientras se hiba)

ala mañana siguiente:todos estan ya levantado y listos y parte hacia su destino naruto lleva a la princesa en su esparda, pero cuando van por el bosque alguien lanza un kunai que casi rosa ala la princesa

pricesa esta bien(dijo el rubio preocuapado)

si estoy bien note preocupe(dijo la pricesa)

entoce se olle una vos que dice

nos llevaremos a la princes yukico(dijo uno de los ninya)

quien esta ahy(dijo el rubio) sal de donde te escondes

por fin aparecieron(penso kakashi)

en ese momento aparecen los 3 ninjas para enpesar la batalla

quienes son usted(dice el rubio)

callate mocoso(dijo uno de los nija)no tenemos que darte explicanione solo preparate para morir

an asi(dijo el rubio tomando posicion de pelea)

sakura protegea la princesa(dijo kakashi)sasuke naruto vamos a enfrentarlos

hai(dijieron los tres)

entonces comenzo la batalla kakashi se enfrenta al lider mientras naruto y sasuke al los otros dos

kakashi y el lidel

nijalider-estilo de tierra jutso-dragon de tierra-y el el dragon ataka a kakashi pero este lo esqui ba gracia a su sharingan-como esquibo mi bragon de tierra donde se fue

kakashi-estoy detras de ti-estilo relampago-chidori millar de aves- y atrabiesa al enemigo-ninjalider-pero como esquibate mi bragon de tierra-kakashi-muy facil gracia ami sharingan-ninjalider-ya veo el sharigan- y murio

sasuke y el otro ninja

sasuke-sharigan-estilo de fuego-jutso bola de fuego-y disparo su bola de fuego directo hacia el enemigo pero este lo esquibo y hiso su posecione de mano-jutsu fastasma shuriken- y de pronto saliero mil shuriken hacia sasuke y se le clavaron-ninja- ja que dedilucho slio este shico pero al ver se sorprendio pero cono es una sustitucion donde estas-sasuke-aqui- y le salio de repente y lo atrave son con su chidori-ninja-maldito mocoso-y murio

naruto y el ultimo ninja

naruto-jutsu-multiclones de sonbras-y saco 5 clones-y ataco al ninja-toma esto y le dio una patada para levantarlo hacia arriba-aqui voy u-zu-ma-ki rafaga pero al patiarlo se dio cuenta que era un clon-que rayos donde esta-ninja-aqui-y se salio de repente por la esparta para golpiarlo al golpiarlo se dio cuenta que era tambien un clon-pero que-naruto-aqui -entonces el ninja se voltio y naruto se ririo con su atake-naruto-toma esto-ra-zenga y lo golpio en el estomago y lo mando a volar

despues de la pelea todo se juntaron y kakashi dice

bueno ya acabamos con el enemigo(dijo kakashi)es hora de hirnos

hai(dijiero todos)

entoces enpredieron hacia su destino al llegar ala tierra de los maizales el señor fuedar los esta esperando y le dice

gracias por traer ami hija(dijo el señor feudar)le estare agradecido por siempre

no hay de que agradecer(dijo kakashi)es parte de nuestra mision ahora y nos disculpa tenemos que regresar a nuestra aldea -vamonos chicos

adios pricesa (dicen el rubio y la pelirosa)

hasta luego chicos(dijo la princesa que era muy callada)

hasta luego(dijo el uchija con sus manos en lanuca)

entonces partiero hacia kohona rapidamente

CONTINUARA

espero que le algan gustado el capitulo


	5. un nuevo chico en la aldea

bueno aqui esta la conti espero que le gusten prometo que despues se prondra interesantes

los personaje no son mio de son Kishimoto Masashi yo solo lo coji prestadoto gracia kishimoto por darno el mejor anime.

perdon por la falta de ortografia

CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO CHICO EN LA ALDEA

el rubio y sus amigos regresaban ala aldea despues de completar su mision pero el ojiazul i ba muy impaciente, y decia

hoigan de prisa que tengo que llegar rapido(decia el rubio muy impaciente) para hablar con hinata.

naruto controlate casi llegamos(decia un pelinegro mientras saltaba los arboles)

sasuke no entiendes tengo que llegar(decia el rubio) a hablar con hinata y decirle que la amo

lo se pero no te impacientes(decia el uchiha)todo saldra bien ya lo veras

eso espero(decia el ojiazul)

olle sasuke(dijo una pelirosa)

que pasa?sakura(dijo el pelinegro)

creo que naruto ya se enamoro de hinata(dijo la ojiverde)

si ese tonto por fin se dio cuenta(dijo el uchiha)

de que rayos estan hablando ustedes dos(dijo el rubio al retrodecer y acercarce al los dos)

de nada(dijieron los dos)

ummm(dijo el rubio poniendose la mano en la barbilla)

mientras tanto en la aldea precisamente en la masion hyuga

una hermosa peliazul esta desayunando cuando alguien la interrunpen

hinata-sama(dijo un ojiperla mientras se acercaba)

que pasa neji-nasa(dijo la peliazul)

tsunade-sama no mando a llamar a todos(dijo el genio)

para que(dijo la ojiperla)

no se mando a llamar a todos los ninjas(dijo el genio)que se reuniera, en el auditorio que tenia algo importante que decirno.

entoces vamos(dijo el la pelinegra)

si hinata-sama(dijo el genio)

y partieron

mientras tanto en la puerta de la aldea lega un rubio y sus amigo entonces se encuentra co n un ninja que le dice

que tal kakashi (dijo un jounin)

bien ahora vamos a darle el reporte de la misión a hokage-sama(dijo kakashi)

no espera hokage sama nos dio la orden de decirles a ustedes que apenas llegaran se fueran al instituto ninja tiene algo que anunciar.(dijo el jounin)

OK vamos allá entonces.(dijo kakashi)

valla que lastima quería buscar a hinata apenas llegara, bueno alo mejor a ella también la mandaron a llamar si la veo ahí le diré si podemos hablar(dijo el rubio)

valla por fin llegan son los últimos (dijo la hokage)

mientas el rubio ni caso le puso alo que dijo la hokage so miraba al rededor para buscar a hinata pero no la allaba, hasta que la ve juto a neji y se dirige hacia ella pero se detiene al oir ala hokage hablar.

ATENCION(dijo la rubia)

mientra todos se ponia en atencion ella volvio a hablar y dijo

los reuni aqui para darle un importante anucio(dijo la hokage)como saben derrotamos a madara, pero todavia al otro enemigo y su nombres es kubuto como saben el era unos de los sudbordinados de orochimaru, y poce su mismo poder ya saven que hace 5 años orochimaru y kabuto atakaron la aldea, y kabuto podria estar planeando atakar la aldea de nuevo asi que me tome la liberta de pedirle, un favor a el tsuchikage de la aldea escondidas tras las roca para que no ofrecieran un estratega militar en caso de un atake el es el mejor estratega de su aldea delen la bienvenida(ven y presentate por favor)

entonces un chico de ojos cafe y cabello rojiso subio al estado y dijo

hola mucho gusto(dijo el pelirojo)mi nombres es kazuto-akasashi

soy de la aldea escondida tras las roca(dijo el ojicafe)

entonces la rubia volvio a hablar y dijo

hinata(dijo la rubia viendo donde estaba la chica)

si tsunade-sama(dijo la ojiperli en forma de atencion

hable con tu padre para que hacediera a que kazuto se que dara en la masion hyuga asi que de ahora en adelante tu te encargara de mostrarle la aldea entedido(dijo la rubia)

hai(dijo la peliazul)

en tonces el chico bajo del estrado y se dirijio a donde estaba hinata y el agaro su mano y la beso en los dedo y dijo

mucho gusto en conocerte hinta(dijo el ojicafe con una sonrisa despues de besar sus mano)

es mio(dijo la oji perli roja como un tomate)

pareceque me quedare en tu casa(dijo el ojicafe)espero que no te moleste

que no sera un placer(dijo la ojiperli)

espero que no llevemos muy bien(dijo el pelirojo mientras sonreia)

(dijo la peliazul rojisima)

en ese momento el rubio los bio sonriendo y se puso furioso y dijo

que se cre este tipo para venir a besar ami hinata(dijo furioso el rubio)

con que tu hinata eh(el uchiha que estaba al lado del rubio)

si mia hinata solo es mia y de nadie mas(dijo el ojiperla cerrano el puño)

tuya creo que ya se te adelantaron(dijo el pelinegro con tono burlon)

QUE?nadie me la ba a quitar ahora voy a ir y le partire la cara(dijo el rubio al ver los dos chikos riendo)

espera tonto(dijo el uchiha mientras lo detiene) no hags una totonteria si queres hablar con hinata alo en otro monento no ahora.

pero sasuke no quiero verla con ese tipo(dijo el rubio)

lo se pero si vas ahora almaras un lio(dijo el uchiha) te conosco bien

esta bien(dijo el rubio)hablare con ella despues

con hinata y kazuto

oye hinata se que no conocemos bien pero te quierro pedir un favor(dijo el ojicafe)

no es problema adelante(dijo la ojiperla)

esque yo quisiera que me maostrara la aldea(dijo el pelirojo)

con mucho gusto vamos(dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa)asi tambien pasamos por mi casa y llevamos tus cosas.

si vamos entonces(dijo el pelirojo)

entoces hinata se despidio de neji y se fueron

el rubio bio como hinata se iba con el chico y entoce se despio de sasuke y tambien se fue pero cuando iba hacia la puerta oyo una voz que le dijo

no hagas nada espitudo oiste tonto(djo el pelinegro)

si ya lo se(dijo el rubio)

y salio del salon

CONTINUARA

ce que al principio mi historia es muy aburrida perro despues se pondra mas interesante cuando llegue un villano con un estraño poder ocular y otras sorpresas


	6. el plan

VOLVI A MI FANFIC

CAPITULOS 6 EL PLAN

despues de salir del salon hinata, y el huevo chiko estan camino hacia la masion hyuuga, de esa mimas manera hinata le muestra la aldea. hasta que el chico le dice

kazuto:eh hinata vi que un chico rubio, no nos quitaba la vista de encima cuando estabamos en el salon

hinata: un chico rubio(dijo sin enteder)

kazuto:si era uno como de tu misma edad, y tenia bigotes como un zorro(afirmo)

hinata:naruto - kun (dijo sonrojandose)

kazuto:comque naruto por como te miraba creo que le gustas.(afirmo)y por tu sonrojo creo que ati tambien

hinata al escuchar esto abajo la cabesa y se puso triste y le dijo

hinata: a el no le gusto solo me quiere como una amiga(dijo saliendole una lagrima)

kazuto:no te pongas asi yo creo que si le gusta(dijo para condolarla)por que creo que el no esta siguiendo.

hinata:q. que(dijo un poco asonbrada)

kazuto:que tal si te invito un helado (dijo señalando una heladeria que estaba serca)ademas tengo una plan que te servira.

hinata:un plan(dijo sin entender)

kazuto:vamos telo dire aya(dijo sonriendo)

y kazuto tenia razon el rubio lo habia seguido desde que salieron desde el salon y los obsevaba hablar y dicia.

naruto:porque esta con ese tipo(dijo gorpiado una poste donde estaba escondido)que tiene el que no tenga yo- madicion tengo que hacercarme para saber de que hablan

entonces en eso momentos pasba sakura, y sin pensar el rubio la agaro de la mano y le dijo-sakura- cha ven te invito un helado y se la llevo de las manos arastradola

sakura:``ESPERA´´(dijo furiosa)

en la heladeria hinata y kazuto toman haciento, con sus repctivo helados

kazuto:hinata tengo un plan(dijo muy confiado) que te ayudara con naruto

hianta:c..con naruto-kun(dijo sonrojada) de que se trata

kazuto:le haremos ver delo que se pierde(dice con una sonrisa)usted es muy linda asi que porque no compra ropa bonita y se aregla-y veras como ese naruto cae asus pies

hinata:us..uste lo cres (dijo sonrojada y jugando con los dedos)

kazuto:pues claro(dijo con una sonrisa mas grande)

hinata:esta bien lo hare(dice con voz de decicion)

kazuto:ahh antes que se me olvide hagace la difici eso ayuda.

hinata:haceme la dificil(dijo jugando con los dedos)

kazuto:si inorelo(dijo mientras se comia su helado)

hinata:inorarlo y..yo no le p..uedo hacer eso(dijo triste)

kazuto:tienes que hacelo es la primera etapa del plan(dijo mirandola serio)es una buena estrategia para conquistarlo.

hinata: la..la primera etapa (dijo algo comfundidada)

kazuto: si y la segunda darle celos(dijo el chico confiado)

hinata:ce...celos (dijo roja como tomates)

kazuto:si celos le daremos mucho celos usted y yo.

hinata: t.. tu y yo( dijo aun ma roja)

kazuto: si ademas no se preocupe(dijo sonriendo) yo tengo mi prometida, que me espera en mi aldea ademas es solo para ayudarla.

hinata:bien lo hare(dijo jugando con los dedos)

mientra un rubio entra en la heladeria, y mira hacia la mesa donde esta hinata y el chico platicando,y busca otra mesa como a cinco de la que esta hinata y se sienta con sakura

naruto: miralos se estan divirtiendo(dijo con cara triste)

sakura:no es para tanto(dijo la chika viendo a su amigo) solo se estan riendo y coversando

naruo:pero se ve que esta feliz con el (dijo algo triste) creo que la perdi

sakura:no digas eso estoy segura de que hinata te ama a ti(dijo con voz alentadora)seguro son solo amigos

naruto:tienes razon(dijo tomando mas animo)no me voy a dar por vencido hablare con hinata y le comfesare mis sentimiento.

en ese momento hinata kazuto se dispone a salir de la heladeria, y pasa por delante del rubio-el hagara de una mano a hinata y le dice

naruo:hinata tenemos que hablar(dijo con voz suabe)

pero ella solo se suelta y lo inora y sale de la heladeria dejando a un triste rubio

continuara

primeo amor y despues la batalla


End file.
